Arisa Yuki
Appearance Arisa is a very tall woman at the height of 5'8'' ''with blonde straight shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She always wore long skirts and 3/4 sleeves. When attending school, she would wear her former gang's uniform but stopped doing so after she quit being a member. Despite her aggressive nature, she can dress feminine when she wants to, wearing tank tops and shorter but appropriate skirts but at the very least she sticks to her tomboy outlook that involves a pair of jeans or shorts with short sleeves shirts. History Arisa is an American woman that was born and raised in New York City to a poor income family that worked constantly to make ends meet. Her parents met at the local university where they feel in love and had five children. She lived in a run down apartment complex with her siblings but by the time she was eight years of age, her mother just up and left, causing her father to become a violent drunk. Her siblings were too busy doing their own thing to notice that Arisa existed, causing her to often feel alone so she made it a point to take care of herself. Arisa was left to deal with her father when the rest of her older siblings moved out on their own and by then she'd become part of an all girls gang that she'd joined in fifth grade, developing a mean streak while caring about no one but herself and fellow gang members. Their code of conduct required them all to wear long skirts which Arisa abided by. She'd also begun wearing a mask over her face and mouth to protect herself from allergies. While part of this gang, Arisa started stealing from random stores and breaking into houses. She'd even turned to drugs to numb the pain of her loneliness that she felt because she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Her grades were less than perfect which caused to her almost have to repeat her ninth year of high school. Because of her attitude, she wasn't popular with the other girls who started calling her a 'Yankee'. However, she'd almost always responded by threateningly displaying a lead pipe that she'd bring to school from time to time. She ditched her glasses to do other things or even sleep during her classes whens he did attend them. However, she later met her husband Koji Yuki when accidentally pushed into the boys locker room. He was a transfer student from Domino, Japan that was generally nice to everyone and he spoke both English and Japanese but with a very heavy accident because of his background. Arisa found him to be annoying and occasionally a pig because he liked to eat but they did share at least one thing in common, playing games but he played a game called Duel Monsters that was and still is heavily popular to this very day and she was more of a video game kind of girl so she really didn't find Duel Monsters to be interesting. As a matter of fact, she didn't even find Koji interesting. She found him annoying and couldn't stand his happy outlook on everything. She'd do just about everything to push him away so he'd leave her alone, to a point she'd threatened to beat him to a pulp if he didn't take a hike but it never worked. She was, in fact, the only girl to actually talk to him whereas the other girls didn't. They found him weird so they kept their distance. Arisa, though finding Koji a little odd as well as annoying, he did seem to make her life a little bit more interesting when he was around. Her opinion of Koji begun to change slowly overtime. Even more so when he saved her from being beaten to death by her own gang members when she decided that she didn't want to be part of that life anymore. Her initial feelings of dislike for him turned into love and they married right out of high school, having their first child Hayden and later had Judai when they'd moved to Domino, Japan. Though after Judai was born, they moved to Tokyo where Koji got a job offer to be a professor at Todai University and Arisa herself decided to go back to school to study in becoming a full time nurse as she managed to land a job at the Jurojin Hospital as a part-time nurse. Overall, Arisa is a short-temperored and agressive woman who can surprisingly very emotional depending on a particular situation. She's very honest and up front when it comes to things and people that she likes or don't like and cares deeply about her family despite being very agressive and strict with them. She isn't someone who's easily shamed and says things that others become embarrassed at. Her manner of speaking is obviously rude and dislikes anyone who picks on those who are weak and can't defend themselves. Arisa Gallery arisa_yuki.jpg arisa_yuki001.png arisa_yuki002.jpg|Arisa threatening to do bodily harm to her husband arisayuki002.png arisayuki003.png|Arisa in her former gang's uniform Trivia *Her son Judai and her husband Koji are the only two in their family who are afraid of her because of her temperment. *Arisa's character design was based off of Arisa Uotani from the Fruits Basket series. However, it is unknown if this Arisa is the same Arisa as her family last name is unknown. Also See *Koji Yuki *Judai Yuki *Hayden Yuki